


Best of Three

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sam may have won the first bet, but will his winning streak last?





	Best of Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



“Oh yes!  Oh yes!”  Sam Tyler punched the air.

“What’s got you so excited, Gladys?” Gene Hunt asked.  “Chris typed a report without any spelling mistakes?”

“I object,” Chris Skelton muttered.

“He’s got a point,” Ray Skelton said.  “Your spelling is worse than mine.”

Sam ignored both of them.  “Sergeant Holland’s wife has had her baby.  And it’s a girl.  So, you owe me dinner.  Friday night at that new Italian which has just opened will do nicely.”

Gene raised his eyebrows.  “I don’t suppose you’d care to try for best of three.”  He paused.  “No, I doubt you’d have the bottle.”

Sam grinned.  “Oh no, you’re not getting out of it that way!  Are you sure you’re capable of coming back from one down?  And you’ll have to up the stakes.”

“I’m not afraid.  Make it a night away in Blackpool if I win, and you get to choose some poncy place if you win, not that you will.”

“Done!  Although I don’t see how we can repeat the bet.”

“Wheeler’s wife’s expecting her first in about six weeks,” Annie Cartwright said.  “Although that might be a bit of a long time to wait.”

“Just in time for the better weather,” Gene replied.  “And our Maureen’s due again about the same time.  I shall go for boys again.”

“Fair enough,” Sam said.  “But they’ll be girls.”

***

Phyllis Dobbs had, unsurprisingly, heard all about Sam and Gene’s latest bet.  So it was with a great deal of glee she went into CID one morning three weeks later and announced, “I think you may have a bit of a problem, gentlemen.  Constable Wheeler’s wife went into labour yesterday afternoon.”

“And?” Sam asked.

“Is everything all right?” Annie enquired when Phyllis paused.

“Oh yes,” Phyllis replied with a smirk.  “Mother and babies are doing well.”

“Babies?” Gene said.

“Twins.  One of each.”  With that, Phyllis departed.

“A draw then,” Gene said.

“But I’m still one up,” Sam replied.  “In fact, we could say it’s two-one.  The best you can hope for is two-all.  In which case I think that means you owe me that meal.”

“There’s still time.”

***

 Two weeks later, Gene entered CID and said, “Right, Sammy-boy, time to get ready for that weekend in Blackpool.”

“No, no way,” Sam replied.  “You can’t have won.”

“Oh yes I can,” Gene replied triumphantly.  “Our Maureen had her twins last night.  Both boys.  They’re calling them Paul and Mark.  I think you’ll find I’ve won three-two.”

Gene went into his office, grinning to himself.  This would be the perfect opportunity to get his uptight DI alone and put into place the major charm offensive he had planned.  He might even buy him a _Kiss Me Quick_ hat.

 

 


End file.
